Valentine Kisses
by SwallowtailSoul4evr
Summary: A compilation of Valentine one-shots. Consists of Shimon, Vongola and Arcabaleno.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hey all! This is going to be a compilation of Valentine one-shots of some of my more favoured KHR pairings. To those who are still waiting for WOTP to come back uh...Sorry! Chinese new year is just around the corner so I'm quite occupied and etc. so please be patient! I'll try to get something put by next week! Under WOTP._

_So here's part one of my Valentine compilation! :)_

* * *

_Be My Valentine?_

Pairing: 2718 TYL!

It was peaceful. The only ones up were the maids and butlers of the Vongola mansion who were enjoying the rare quietness and stillness of the beautiful morning. But somewhere from the beyond, the occasional shouts of '**extreme running!**' could be heard and fond smiles were formed on their lips. It was moments like these that made them remember that even though their bosses were some of the most dangerous people, they still had the kindest of hearts. The servers of the Vongola mansion continued bustling about, making preparations for their masters' morning. Especially since it was going to be a very busy and special day for their precious _Decimo._

* * *

The rays of sunlight sprayed from the curtains like sprinkles of water and landed on the two lumps resting on the magnificent king-size bed. The smaller one shifted before it shot up, kicking the blanket off at the same time, to reveal a sleepy eyed Tsuna with porcupine bed hair. He sleepily rubbed his eyes before shifting to the edge of the bed.

'Ouch!' he softly hissed as he pushed himself up. 'Damn that Kyoya, he was too rough last night.' So instead of getting up to use the bathroom like he had planned to, Tsuna flopped back down on the bed, with hopes that it was hard enough to wake up his lover. And sure enough, a slant eye Kyoya sat up with a scowl on his face that soon formed into a smirk when he took in Tsuna's pouting form.

'You should be ashamed of yourself,' Tsuna playfully chided while crawling into Kyoya's lap. 'Attacking someone younger than you so savagely.'

'But last I check you were enjoying yourself so much that you hadn't realized the amount of noise you made.' Kyoya rebutted in a sly voice while wrapping his arms around Tsuna's thin waist.

'And that is why I said we should have done it my room!' Tsuna exclaimed, cheeks bright red. 'It's soundproof and no one usually goes there at night.'

Kyoya hummed in reply. 'But have I ever done things without thinking, Tsunayoshi?' he huskily whispered into Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna uneasily gulped as he saw the familiar predatory look forming in Kyoya's storm gray eyes. But his curiosity got the best of him so he bravely asked. 'And what would that be?'

With a feral grin, Kyoya reached over to the side where his bedside table stood. From the first drawer, he took out a small box and gently placed it on the pillow next to him. He them carefully lifted Tsuna and placed it in front of him.

'Tsunayoshi,' Kyoya starts as he picks up the box. 'Do you know what day is it today?'

'Valentine's Day.' Was the immediate reply.

'Then,' Kyoya paused. 'Would you have the honors of being my Valentine? Forever?' and with a silent click, the lid of the box snapped open and revealed a thin golden band, neatly resting on the cushion in the box.

Tsuna stared at his lover, wide-eyed and mouth slightly agape. But his look of surprise was soon replaced with one full of joy.

'Yes!' Tsuna managed to choke out. 'Yes I would love to!'

'Thank you.' Kyoya simply says. He picks up the ring and pushes it on Tsuna's ring finger. With a ghost of a smile on his face, he watched Tsuna stare at the ring in amazement with the wonder of a small child, one of the reasons why he fell head over heels with the smaller brunet. And he was now forever his, was what Kyoya thought before pulling in his life-long partner for a deep kiss.

* * *

Please review! Love you guys! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Alright~! Here's the next Valentine One-shot! :)

* * *

_Exceptions_

Pairing: FR (FonXReborn) Adult! Form

Fon softly hummed as he skillfully stir-fried the strips of meat in the frying pan. It was finally Valentine's Day, the one day when he and his drop-dead gorgeous husband, Reborn, could have a quiet dinner by themselves without them having to worry about their respective jobs. Reborn had left especially early from the office and even went to pick Fon up from the martial arts school he taught at. It was just going to be a night about them and them only.

_To be honest,_ Fon thought with a wry grin as he poured the meat onto a plate, _we haven't had a decent date without one of our jobs interrupting us since Christmas. __**Now **__that is one holiday that even Reborn doesn't like to work on. _

With a flick of a wrist, Fon had turned the stove off and swiftly removed the knee-length white apron he had worn over his plain white tee and red skinny jeans. He picked up the plate of meat and proceeded to the dinning room where he was greeted by a total 180 change.

Sky blue curtains were now being hung back by thick, baby pink sashes and it allowed him to see the beautiful pale full moon hanging in the sky. The lights were off but the lighted bright red candles placed on the table illuminated the place, throwing shadows in every corner of the room. A satin red one now replaced their usual lilac tablecloth and silverware were neatly placed on the table.

'Do you like it?' a low voice whispered into his ear.

'Reborn!' Fon gasped in a surprise voice as he whipped around, his fingers curling tighter around the edge of the plate he was holding.

'I could have dropped the plate!' he lightly chided.

'But do you like it?' Reborn asked, ignoring his previous comment.

Fon sighed before eyeing his husband with a fond look. 'Yes I do,' he finally said. 'I'm amazed that you could do all this and shower while I was cooking. I trust that you didn't touch the other dishes that I had already taken out?'

'Cross my heart.' Reborn said while mimicking the action over his heart. He took the plate off Fon's plate before carefully guiding him to his seat. He put the plate down before pulling out Fon's chair with the grace of a gentleman.

Reborn then walks over to the wine fridge and icebox that was situated on a separate table. From the icebox, he pulled out two frozen wine glasses and passed one to Fon and the other on the table. He took out a bottle of white wine from the wine fridge before swiftly uncorking it in one smooth action. Reborn then poured the wine into the glasses and placed the bottle on the other table before sitting down.

Simultaneously, the couple clinked their glasses together with a small smile before taking a sip of their wine.

'_Buon San Valentino, amore mio.'_

'_亲__人__节__快__乐__，__亲爱__。'_

_[Insert Line]_

Basically both of them said happy valentine's day my love in their respective mother tongues. ^^

Up next! A slightly not so happy storyline. Any guesses to the pairing?


	3. Chapter 3

_Lonely Heart_

Pairing: 8059 TYL!

Place: Italy

* * *

With a final tug, Hayato tightened his tie before doing one more quick glance at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a black suit with a red dress shirt underneath that had the first few buttons left undone. His look was completed with his usual punk accessories with the addition of his Vongola ring on his right hand and his Vongola storm box snuggly tucked into his pants pocket. Hayato sharply whistled and patiently waited for his companion to join him. Soon enough, Uri came bouncing into the room, blood red eyes sparkling with excitement at the idea of going out. She was so enthusiastic that her storm flames flaring from her ears were soaring even higher than usual!

'Come on Uri.' Hayato called as he wore his shoes. 'We're already late and we still have some things to do before going **there**. And for god's sake put out your flames. Normal housecats don't have red flames spouting out from their ears.'

Uri softly growled at this but nevertheless listened to her owner. 'Good girl. Now, let's go.'

* * *

Before their final destination, Hayato had a few places he needed to swing by. The first one at the top of his list was the florist. Mrs Greg was an elderly sweet but tough lady who had helped Hayato to settle down in this town when he had first moved in. Because of his somewhat frightening appearance, most people tended to shun him at first sight and refused to be even five feet near him. But not her, she was probably one of the first few who had smacked him hard on his head with a broom and had gotten away with it unscathed. She too, knew the pain of being lonely, of losing something. When Hayato entered the store, it was unoccupied but he could hear the familiar bustling of the old woman in the backyard. A tiny smile played on his lips as he reached forward to collect the bundle on the counter specially left for him.

With that done, he turned on his heels and left with Uri to visit the cat's favourite store. It was a quaint little one, down the street in the corner. The traditional Japanese drapes acting as an entrance were up, giving the silvernet a wave of nostalgia. Upon entering, there was a loud shout from the kitchen entrance. The owner, Mr Masa Inui, was a middle-aged man who had started balding early. He was slightly on the plump side and was wearing his usual stark white _. From his fingers tangled a plastic bag with what seemed to be a bento inside. With a nod of thanks, Hayato stepped forward without a word and silently left.

* * *

The place was deserted as ever. If anything had changed, it was the number of unkempt vegetation that had suddenly sprang to life in the three short months. The dangling vines from the hanging branches did not help to ease the eerie atmosphere but Hayato was anything but afraid. Uri had ran ahead to their destination while he slowly strolled there, arranging his thoughts and thinking what he should say first. His eyes softened the moment he spotted a familiar clearing and quickly picked up his pace. Uri was lazily rolling on the grass but her sharp ruby eyes were watching her master's every move with concern. Hayato had taken a seat on the grass before placing down the plastic bag.

'It's been some time.' He said in a soft voice, unwrapping the bundle. Underneath the layers of tissue and newspapers was the most beautiful bouquet containing stalks of baby breath and forget-me-nots.

'Mr Inui got you your favourite.' And out came the lunch box revealing tuna belly sushi with some Japanese cucumber. 'I ran out of milk and forgot to swing by the convenience store for more. Sorry.'

Hayato chocked back a sob. 'I'm sorry,' he continued saying in the same quiet tone. 'Because of me, you're now like this. I'm so sorry, if I was only paying more attention to what had happened on that day this wouldn't have happened. I-I'm really sorry!'

Thin lines of tears trailed down his cheeks, a look of grief haunted the usual sparkling forest eyes and a dark shadow overshadowed them.

In front of him, sat a tiny tombstone. Delicately engraved it were the words: **Here lies Yamamato Takeshi, the laughing rain and stupid lover.** Hayato stepped forward and slowly trailed his slim delicate fingers along the edge.

'Happy Valentine's Day Takeshi.'

* * *

A/N Sorry for the many line breaks. The change of setting was quite fast in this story so I felt it was necessary. Up next! A new pairing that I have flaunting over ever since KHR ended. Look forward to it yeah? And sorry if any of you found this too angst!

And I shall leave it up to your imagination to how Takeshi died here. :(

Review please! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Many thanks to my **first** reviewer, Snowflake.

* * *

_Yearning souls_

'Hey Cozart, do you like anyone?' Giotto asked, sky blue eyes intently pinned on said target.

Cozart was taken aback by the sudden question and had choked on his own saliva. 'Wh-what? What brought this about?' He stuttered, cheeks slightly tinted red.

The pair was walking together back to class after a long day of school. They had coincidentally bumped into each other after they had finished their respective extra-curricular activities; Cozart being the president of the Youth Mission Club and Giotto the Student Council President. The corridors were empty and the entire school was silent except for the sound of their pattering footsteps. In short, they were all alone.

'Nah. Just wondering.' Giotto drawled. 'It just occurred to me that even though you're pretty popular no one really approached you to make plans for tonight. Unless you already have some but just rejected them without me seeing..' his voice trailed off.

Cozart shot him a questioning look but soon realized what his blond friend was trying to say. _Come to think of it, it's Valentine's Day today, _he thought with a frown. _No wonder Enma sent me a text in the morning saying to be careful about rabid fangirls and what nots. And it actually kind of made sense why Julia was so insistent about me having lunch in the clubroom today instead of my usual spot at the rooftop. But dang, that means I'll have to clear out my shoe locker later._

'Cozart?' a hand waved in front of his face. 'Are you okay? You kind of spaced out there for a moment. Something bothering you?'

The red head silently shook his head and soon, a familiar silence descended on the pair once again. _Whether I have anyone I like huh…_ Involuntarily, his red eyes flinted to the side and stayed on a certain blond's face.

'Is there something on my face, Cozart?'

'No. I was just wondering whether you have anyone **you** like,' Cozart said without thinking. Giotto suddenly stopped walking making him stop walking too.

'Giotto?' He asked in a worried voice. 'Are you o-'

'Yes I do.' Giotto bluntly said. The look in his eyes were so mesmerizing that even Cozart was caught in a trance. _I never knew that Giotto could look so...mature._

Giotto looked down on the floor, wavy bangs overshadowing his eyes and prevented him for seeing any form of emotion that may have been played across those beautiful eyes of his. _Wait a minute, beautiful?_

'Cozart you idiot.' Giotto quietly said.

Cozart's head snapped up in surprise only to be taken aback by something warm, firmly pressing against his lips. It took him approximately 30 seconds before he realized it was Giotto kissing him. But somehow, something in him wanted more. More of those soft plump lips that were making him crave, the sweet strawberry scent that followed wherever Giotto went that had engulfed his senses but most importantly; the hidden desire to make said boy his.

With this in mind, Cozart swiftly used his tongue and pried open Giotto's lips. A sound of astonishment sounded from his throat before it was replaced by a moan. And that moan nearly drove Cozart up the wall as he felt all his blood pooling southward. After a few moments of tasting his forbidden treat, Cozart pulled back and softly smiled at the sight of a panting Giotto with cherry red cheeks.

With a gentle touch, Cozart cupped his cheek before leaning in to tenderly nuzzle against his neck. He heard Giotto's breath hitch and that made him smirk.

'Vongola Giotto,' he breathed out, making sure that he did it on the delicious tender neck before him. 'Would you like to have the honors of being mine and mine only, forever?' A slim pair of arms around his neck and a familiar pair of lips on his was all that he registered as permission before proceeding to ravish the delectable boy in front of him.

* * *

*blush* I was feeling kind of bold. *blushes harder* Don't judge me.

Review Please!


End file.
